Tart
Tart ("Tart Ikisatashi" in Japanese, Tarb in the 4Kids dub) is one of the main antagonists of Tokyo Mew Mew. He is the one of the aliens who come to Earth, wishing to "reclaim" it. History ''Tokyo'' Mew Mew Tart first appears in volume three of the manga and episode 13 of the anime. He arrives on Earth with Pie. The aliens originally lived on Earth, but it became uninhabitable so they moved to another planet. This planet was even worse, and all the aliens were forced to live underground for thousands of years due to sandstorms and other disasters. They finally came back to Earth, only to find that it had been taken over by humans. It is unknown how humans ended up on planet Earth. ''Tokyo Mew Mew a La Mode'' Tarb makes very small appearances in À la Mode, which does not advance the story plot. He appears in one small panel where Kish sneezes, Tart tells Pie and Kish that even though he shows his stomach as well, he does not get cold, with Pie replying "the idiot never catches a cold...", and Tart angrily replying "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" In Japan, it is believed that if you sneeze, it means someone is talking about you, which is why Kish sneezed as Mint Aizawa was talking about him, and Tart did not sneeze as no one was talking about him, but Tart assumes it is something else. This would be a joke most Americans would have trouble understanding, as it is an old wives tale of Japanese origin. An additional joke used in the aliens' exchange would be the Japanese superstition that stupid people do not catch colds, hence Pie's words. Tart also appears in "Berry's Rush Report 2," asking what happened to him and his planet, and in "Berry's Rush Report 3." Personality Tart is kind of a crybaby and hates to be called chibi/chibiko (Japanese for runt, or midget) in Tokyo Mew Mew. He argues a lot with Ichigo and usually resorts to name calling. Overall, he is a rude and childish alien who likes to have fun, and make people cry. He is more prone to laughing out of true amusement (as opposed to Pie's solemn expression and Kish's 'evil smirk'), and throws occasional tantrums when things do not go the way he expected them to. His energetic, childishly curious personality is comparable to that of Pudding Fong. Love Interests In the manga, Tart and Pudding appear to like each other, later developing crushes on each other. At first, he kidnaps Pudding, who does not seem to care that he is the villain. When he saves her from one of his dangerous Chimera Anima, she thinks they are friends, and nicknames him Taru-Taru. At the end of the manga, before Tart leaves, Pudding kisses him and puts a candy drop in his mouth. Tart says he might come back to Earth for more, and to see her again. In the anime, Pudding is underground with Tart. At first, Pudding is still cheerful as Tart tries ignoring her. Later, Tart realizes that Pudding was running out of air to breathe and was going to die when Pudding starts panting. He teleports them above ground, saving them both. Also, near the end of the anime, Pudding is about to fall from weakness and Tart catches her. He says what a fool he was and how he did not like fighting anymore. Pudding replies by saying that now that he is with her, she is 100 times stronger, and puts her face down close to his. Tart also displays feelings of concern for her and mainly focuses his insults unto her and Ichigo (as Kish loves Ichigo) his attitude is his way of trying to prove to himself that he can never have any feelings for a human like Kish. Appearance Tart has medium-length brown hair which he has in two pigtails. He is quite short, but to be fair, he is only around 10 years old. His skin is light and his outfit exposes a lot of his body. He has large pointed ears and bronze eyes. His shirt is red and he wears black shorts and bandages around his legs, but he does not wear any shoes. In the manga and video games, his hair is red to match his outfit, like his relatives Kish and Pie's hair. Weapons & Abilities Tart often wields a click-clack toy for a weapon, and has attacks named "Ho-Rai-Den" (closing thunder revolving), and "Hissatsu Hourai-Kyuu" (certain kill treasure ball). Aside from his having control over plants and Chimera Anima also made from plants, he can perform flight, teleportation, and can even steal the spirit of a human (which he did once) like the other two aliens. Family Mia Ikumi has confirmed that Pie and Tart are brothers and Kish is his adoptive brother. Tart and Kish seem to get along better then Pie does with either of them as their personalities are more sadistic, but Tart usually gets along with Pie. Trivia *He was mistaken as a girl by Ichigo after she meets him for the first time in the manga. *In the English dub, all of the aliens were named after negative characteristics. Tart's is "Tarb," brat backwards. Category:Aliens Category:Kids Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mischievous Category:Sadists Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:In Love Category:Evil Creator Category:Right-Hand Category:Honorable Category:Comic Relief